


God Father

by Alex_In_ScienceLand



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Loki, Fenrir Is a Good Bro, Gen, Kid Tony Stark, Loki Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, official yet illegal adoptions, who needs mortal laws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_In_ScienceLand/pseuds/Alex_In_ScienceLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's eyes snapped open as green energy pumped in to his heart.<br/>he blinked back the dark horror that he had witnessed behind the portal..<br/>and instead concentrated on familiar green eyes. no longer tainted with blue.<br/>"You, Anthony.."<br/>Loki panted, adrenaline and exertion leaving him trembling.<br/>"are grounded."<br/>he managed to say before he collapsed on the ground beside Tony.<br/>"Dad?! dad, are you alright?"<br/>Tony strained in his suit to twist and look at his god father.</p><p>"what the FUCK did he mean by 'DAD'?!"<br/>Hawkeye had arrived at the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony stared at his homemade Captain America shield.

the red, blue, and white. proud colours of America his father so adores. he wished they could be his own colours.

but they weren’t.

Tony’s colours were metal and explosions. representing disappointments of ripped circuits.

he looked around at his room.  
untidy blueprints that Howard called stupid doodling,  
tools and nails scattered about,  
wires and circuits.

suddenly they all felt confining.

he looked at the coil of copper wire by his feet.  
though it stayed innocently still on the ground, Tony felt as if it were choking him.

grabbing his shield, Tony ran out of the room and down the stairs.  
a maid eyed him as he burst out of the front door and in to the sunny lawn.

 

he blinked at the clear blue sky, then looked back at the house.

a slow grin spreading on his face, pushing at the baby fat on his cheeks.

without further hesitation, Tony sprinted across the wide, clean cut lawn and jumped in to the forest surrounding the eastern part of Stark mansion.

fuelled with rebellion and new found freedom and all the bottled up energy of a five year old, Tony ran.   
jumping over stumps and rocks, non stop.

a bird chittered and flapped away from a nearby tree.  
maybe if he ran fast enough, he could fly too.

Tony giggled at the silly thought.  
for him to fly, he’d need to exert force of around 167N toward the ground. or, like a bird decrease body weight drastically and move fast enough to create and catch an efficient lift force.  
he’s five, it’s time he stopped childish fantasies.

but, Tony thought as he gleefully jumped over another branch, his father wasn’t here to berate him for being a baby.

he shrieked with laughter as he let his imaginations run freely.  
he was Peter Pan! flying through the fairy woods to help Captain America fight-  
“Oomph!”

Tony barrelled through a bush and promptly collided with something warm and fuzzy.  
equations of shock absorption physics sparkled like stars through the pain.  
he blinked them away to focus on figuring out what had made contact with his face.

a mass of jet black fur filled his vision.  
Tony gulped and slowly looked up..and up..and up.  
around 9 feet above, a pair of green gold eyes looked down at him.  
Tony froze, clutching his shield and mouth hanging open.

the gigantic wolf chuckled and turned around to fully to face the tiny mortal who had run in to his rump.  
Fenrir cocked his head, amused to see the mortal still frozen in shock.  
“who might you be, little rabbit?”

Tony dropped the shield with a clang.

“you’re a talking wolf..”  
Tony breathed.

this wasn’t his imagination running to a whole new level resulting in him having.. what was it called? he was pretty sure there was a word for an mental illness of not being able to notice the difference between reality and imagination, but Howard contemptuously called it ‘loosing it’.  
Tony couldn’t afford to ‘loose it’. he’d loose everything else along with his mind. the legacy, his home, Jarvis.  
not that his mind was good enough as it was anyway.

the wolf’s huff ruffled Tony’s already ruffled brown mop of hair.  
“I am not a wolf, merely in wolf shape. I am Fenrir, son of Loki.”

Tony blinked and frowned. brain finally catching on.  
“I’m not a rabbit either! 'm Tony and I’m a human, and a smart one too!”

sort of..catching on.

the wolf huffed louder this time, causing Tony to nearly fall backwards. it reminded him of the three little pigs and the big bad wolf Jarvis told him about.

then the wolf transformed in to a human being right in front of his eyes, and Tony did fall backwards. eyes wide.

“how??”

the wolf, now a boy with hints of the beginning of adulthood, grinned.  
“magic.”

but magic wasn’t real.  
Howard taught him that when Tony was two and said he wanted to go to Neverland.  
to join the lost children, he had added in his head.

he already knew he was a lost child then.

but Tony, try as he might to grow up, was still a child.  
the possible existence of magic was too enticing.

Tony tried not to have emotions cloud his theories.  
that was the first rule for scientists.  
but he still couldn’t see how all that huge live hunk of wolf could have shifted to compose a live human form.

Tony picked up his shield and drew himself up to his less-than-four-feet of full height.  
“prove it.”

 

————

 

Tony whooped, clutching on Fenrir’s fur as the wolf tore through the woods, the cape Fenrir had made for him with leaves and magic flapping in the wind.  
he felt like he could really fly.  
well, if magic was real, than why not?

“Fenrir!”

Tony shouted in the wolf’s ear.

it flicked irritably.

“no need to shout, little rabbit, I am perfectly capable of hearing you.”

“can you make me fly??”

Tony shouted anyway and shrieked out a laugh as the wolf vaulted over a particularly large obstacle.

“I’m afraid I have not yet such control over magic to be able to do that, but my father would be perfectly capable of doing that.”

Fenrir slowed to a halt and rolled over, sweeping Tony on to his belly with a paw, so he won’t be crushed.

Tony giggled.

“is your dad a big bad wolf too?”

Fenrir looked up with mock hurt.

“have I failed to show you how mellow and kind a wolf I am?”

Tony grinned up at him.

“said the wolf to little red riding hood.”

the wolf huffed again. having been told of the Midgardian tale a short while ago by Tony.

“yes, I made you magical butterflies and let you ride on my back through the forest to eat your grandmother and you.”

Tony laughed and dug his hands in Fenrir’s fur in an attempt to tickle him.

it must have worked, because the enormous wolf laughed, Tony bobbing up and down on his chest due to the laughter.  
eventually they calmed down and Tony snuggled down on the surprisingly soft black fur.

“so, is your dad a nice wolf?”

Fenrir chuckled.

“he is no wolf. he’s an Aesir and a god. have you not heard of Loki, the god of mischief?”

“your dad’s a god?”

“indeed. and a powerful mage. he is to come by sunset to take me home to my realm as I am yet incapable of doing so on my own without aid.”

well, if magic was real, Tony guessed there can’t be anything impossible anymore.  
maybe even his dad might look at him with pride and love.

“so is he nice?”  
Tony persisted.

“he is not a nice person in general, but he is certainly nice to me and my sister.”  
Fenrir looked back up at the little mortal settled on his chest.

“what of you, young one? don’t you have a family to go back to?”

Tony avoided his gaze, eyes settling on a mushroom, tainted red in the setting sun’s light.  
“I don’t think they like me.”

Fenrir blinked.  
despite his many years of experience he had nothing to say to that.

“I wish I could be part of your family.”

Fenrir nuzzled his wet black nose against Tony’s wild brown curls.

after a second though, he was dislodged as Tony’s head abruptly came up.

Fenrir was startled to see the look of a schemer in those expressive brown eyes.  
it was a look he was used to seeing on his father.

“you said your dad’s coming soon to take you home right?”


	2. False chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but this is not a real chapter.

I'm so sorry for this fake chapter after so long a wait.  
I'm posting this to tell you I won't be updating anything for a certain amount of time.  
Not trying to reason or whine but it's just that I had a dispute with my parents about my being (mostly) gay. I wasn't going to tell them or anything, but dad found out about my Grindr app.  
They didn't kick me out of the house or anything, but them trying to make me 'not gay' everyday is just getting on my nerves. And I find that I can not write anything when I'm constantly pissed.  
Again, I apologize for letting all you kind readers down.  
I'll post when I complete the work. I promise to come back with better skills.  
Sorry, Love y'all.


End file.
